Only One May Leave
A dark room is lit by the untouchable light of an old lamp running out of oil placed in the center of the room. Cobwebs stretch like a toddler reaching for a cookie, and dust is cluttered as suffocating as fans at a concert. My friend, David, does his best to comfort my sister, while Chris punches the wall yelling at the top of her lungs to get us out of this hell. Leo hugs his legs to his chest while begging Chris to stop and give up. I finally open my mouth, “Who will live?” My sister looked up, shocked, and then crawls over to me taking me into her arms as she sobs. Chris grunted, her bloody-knuckled fist red, wiped sweat from her eyes, and then continued to pound as she screamed while her voice cracked. David walked up to me and his tear-stained face stared at me. “I just don’t know." “Why don’t we just do nothing and last one living leaves,” Leo offers an option. Chris yelled her response, as tears brimmed in her eyes, “No! There has to be another way!” David said nothing, but I did. “There is no other way, but I just know that I’ll give everything I have to my sister.” My sister cried louder as Chris finally broke down and fell to the floor sobbing, wishing this was a dream. But no. It’s all too real. Only one person can leave this place, this hell that kills all but one; having the one live on in sadness and despair. CLING! An object fell from the ceiling that I can’t make out from David standing in front of me. But I can tell it’s bad. Chis and Leo stared at the object in shock while David turned and his face did the same. My sister and I leaned to get a closer look. What was in front of us was a gun. Chris stood, picked it up and opened it, but all knew what was inside it. Chris counted four bullets, and then closed it while we all stared at her. “I give. See you guys later, I guess." Chris pointed the gun under her chin and pulled the trigger. All of us just watch as our childhood friend topples motionless to the floor with blood starting to pool. My sister threw her head into my chest; tears leaving her eyes like fountains, but Leo took it the hardest. All of us knew Leo loved her, and he never got to tell her. Leo held on to her body with the tears of a waterfall. “No! No! No! I always loved you! No! Chris! I can’t go on without you! I won’t go on without you!” Leo took the gun and gives his life to Death. David dropped to his knees, not able to take it, while I just stared; pinching myself to wake me up. But no. David starts praying in his native language, and takes the gun in his hands. “I don’t know who will leave, but it’s not me,” another life was gone. It’s crystal clear now. I know what I must do. I took the gun and told my sister, “Bye." She looked at me, tears never ending, but smiled and thanked me as I pointed the gun at her head. I’m the last one. A door I have never seen before opened with a loud creak, but I don’t leave. I laid each body on their backs, and crossed their arms. I took the lamp oil and let its droplets hit their bodies. I take the fire that was in the lamp and set the bodies on fire. Now I leave, but I don’t look back. I smile… The plan worked perfectly. Category:Mental Illness